


Sister's Gift

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew that there was no way that this could be real, but it felt entirely too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister's Gift

He knows in some part of his mind that this is not real. It feels real and everything seems real, but he knows that it can't be real. It's not real because the woman he is holding onto has been dead for almost five years. But the smell of her hair and touch of her skin is making him have a hard time believing that anything is wrong about this.

"Jess," he finally says, pulling his head back to look down into her face.

She laughs, the laugh he remembers so clearly even after all of this time. "You have such a look of confusion on your face, sweetheart. It's adorable."

"This isn't real," he says quietly. "None of this should even be possible."

"Why?" she asks, running a hand along his face. "Why isn't this real to you?"

"Because you died," Sam says, sitting up to focus on her. "I saw it happen and I couldn't save you."

Jess nods sadly. "Yes, Sam, I did die. I died and then so many others died."

"Then how are you here?"

Jess takes his hand and tugs him out of the bed. "Come here. I want to show you something." They walk to the window and Jess points outside. Outside where there is man standing beneath a tree staring down at something. Jess turns back to look at Sam. "Your little sister sent me."

"My little sister? I don't have a --" Sam draws in a breath as he realizes what she's saying. "Jo did this? How?"

Jess shakes her head, giving him a sad smile. "I don't know. What I do know is that when she died, she was asked a question by one of the angels. The next thing I know, we're here together."

Sam tightens his arms around her as he feels tears filling his eyes. "Jo. Jo managed to bring you back to me when no one else could." He swallows, burying his face in her hair. He's sad for Dean's loss, but Jo has given him the one true love of his life. "She brought you back to me with her sacrifice. You came back."

Jess shakes her head, pulling back to caress his face. "Sam, Sam, listen to me. It doesn't work like that. I can't stay."

"What do you mean, you can't stay? You're here." Sam doesn't like what she's saying and the confusion is shining in his eyes.

"Forty-eight hours Sam," Jess says gently, looking into his eyes, hating to hurt him like this. "I was only here with you for forty-eight hours."

"Forty-eight hours," he repeats, his voice gone hoarse for a moment. "Why so short of a time? Why can't you stay? Why can't you stay with me this time?"

"Because, Sam, I've died. I've died and you've blame yourself for my death all of this time. You've made stupid choices and bad decisions -- really, Sam, Ruby? You couldn't see that she was a bitch out to play you for all she could get?-- and all because you've still been running from your guilt over what happened to me."

"But it was my fault," Sam says stubbornly. "If you hadn't loved me..."

"Stop right there. You didn't kill me, a demon did. So all of this guilt you've been carrying around, all of this self-flagellation you've been doing internally, knock it off." She leans in to kiss him gently. "Your brother needs you to be focused now, Sam. The two of you have a job that you need to do... and you have to be at one hundred percent. You haven't been at one hundred percent since the day I died."

Sam's eyes fill with confusion and denial as he reaches to pull Jess close to him. "You can't leave me again, Jess," he says with a soft sob in his throat. "I need you."

"Oh Sammy," she says, kissing him softly. "I've always been with you. I'm always in your heart as you will always be in mine." She kisses him deeply and then steps back, starting to fade away in front of him. "You take care of big brother and I'll take care of little sister." She smiles at him tears shining in her eyes. "I love you, Sam, I will always love you."

Sam reaches out to grab her, only to have her fade away and his arms pass right through her.

"Jess," he whispers. "Jess, I love you."


End file.
